Crossed
by Effrijim
Summary: Yuki gets some help hiding from his fanclub from Ayame. The situation goes to a new level when Kyo happens upon him. KyoYuki HAIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE
1. Chapter 1

Yuki was ticked, he had had enough of the "Prince Yuki Fan Club" following him around. Ever since Motoko had accidentally seen him walking down the street, he had been followed the whole day. She had even called in back up so now the whole club was following him. Luckily…or maybe not, Ayame's store was right next by.

Dashing in, Yuki sat down on one of the many sofas and cringed as he saw his fan club trying to hide but still watch him from the store's front windows.

"YUKI!" Came Ayame's loud voice, "What a delightful surprise! Oh I was just telling Mine, 'Mine, it would be so lovely if Yuki came to visit today' HA HA HA!" Ayame said boastfully.

"Oni-san…..don't get too excited. I'm just hiding." Yuki said coolly.

"Hiding from who?" Ayame said.

"Look out side the windows…" Yuki mumbled hiding his face in his hands.

Ayame lean to the side and saw the fan club hiding rather terribly out side the store. "Oh, I see. My my they aren't very good at this are they?" He said shaking his head.

"They've been following me for about an hour…" Yuki sighed exasperatedly.

"Well, I know exactly what you need." Ayame proclaimed.

"What, please I've got to get away from them…they're just plain…creepy…." Yuki said giving a slight shudder.

"Yes, well having good looks such as ours often cause slight problems like this. And the easiest way to get around them is by disguise." Ayame said.

"Disguise? What…the hell….there is no way you could disguise me that would fool them." Yuki said raising an eyebrow.

"Oh really? Let's just wait and see." Ayame said pulling Yuki into the back room.


	2. Chapter 2

Ayame and Mine were bustling around grabbing different fabrics and comparing them against Yuki's skin, eyes and hair. They were talking in, to Yuki's ears, some sort of strange language of fashion design. Finally, Ayame dragged Yuki into a dressing room and began putting a brand new outfit on him.

Yuki stepped out of the dressing room and carefully turned to look in the mirror. His jaw dropped in horror, he was wearing a dress…

Then he looked a little closer, the dress he was wearing was a pale violet color that went down to his knees. It was slightly flowy with a white ribbon going around the waist that was tied in a bow in the back; it was sleeveless with the neckline at the collar bone. Yuki looked down and saw that he had on a pair of white flat sandals.

"What am I wearing…" Yuki said his eyes wide.

"A handmade, by me and Mine of course, sundress to fool and disguise in." Ayame gushed.

"IT'S A DRESS!" Yuki yelled angrily.

"and you look perfectly lovely in it!" Ayame said, "Oh and here's the matching hat and purse with your clothes in it."

Yuki snatched the purse and hat, "I must be sooo desperate to do this…" Yuki mumbled. Placing the wide brimmed hat perfectly on his head, Yuki looked at his reflection again in the mirror. Ayame was babbling about something or other and Yuki said softly, "This actually looks really good…it's a lot more comfortable than my uniform too…"

"I've gotta go now Ni-san." Yuki said.

"Come back any time Yuki!" Ayame said.

Yuki left Ayame's shop feeling extremely self-conscious, he looked out of the corner of his eye and saw that Motoko and his groupies were just looking after him confused but then turned back to look for their beloved Prince.

Happily Yuki started skipping; he had never been able to get rid of them before! This dress was a god send, plus, it felt great. As he neared the house Yuki remembered something, "Oh my God…I'm just like Ritsu….Nah…different reasons."

Yuki entered the house and smoothly avoided Shigure and Tohru and was heading to his room when all of a sudden he ran into Kyo walking out of the bathroom.

Kyo turned to him about to yell when he noticed what Yuki was wearing, "…Ne- nezumi?" He stuttered out.

Yuki blushed deeply and rushed to his room slamming the door shut. Leaning against the door he sunk down to the floor.

"Kyo saw me…" Yuki said.

Meanwhile in the hall, Kyo hadn't moved from that spot, "Was Yuki…was he wearing a dress?" Kyo thought, "Although…he did look really cute in it."

A couple seconds later Kyo realized what he had just thought and flipped out. He began clutching his head and then ran straight out the wall and ran to the woods behind the house.

Shigure was walking up the stairs to get the boys for dinner when he heard a bang and then a loud crash. When he made it up the stairs he turned and saw a Kyo shaped whole in the wall and Yuki's room door vibrating.

"Aw….I just had that wall replaced too." He wined, "I guess it'll just be the three of us for dinner then."

Shigure knocked on Yuki's door, "Hey Yuki, dinner's ready!"

"Tell Honda-san that I'm sorry but Ayame fed me at his shop today." Yuki said while he was changing out of the dress.

"Oh! You visited Aya today, I bet he was happy." Shigure said.

"Yeah, thrilled… now go down and eat what Honda-san has cooked before it gets cold." Yuki said.

"Ok, more for me!" Shigure said and walked down the stairs.

Sitting down at the table, Shigure served himself food. "Are Yuki and Kyo coming down?" Tohru said.

"No, Yuki said he ate at Ayame's and….well, Kyo is gone somewhere. He even left a big hole in the wall…" Shigure complained.

"Yuki visited Ayame! That's terrific! Maybe they're finally bridging the gap!" Tohru said excitedly.

"Hmm…maybe….but I doubt it." Shigure said, "He seemed shaken up."

"Oh…well that's too bad." Tohru said feeling downcast.

"Mmm…" Shigure said not wanting to make Tohru and sadder, "Dinner is delicious."

"Yes! I added some more flavor than usual." Tohru said and began happily babbling on about trying new recipes and flavors.


	3. Chapter 3

A loud crunching noise echoed through the woods and a tree snapped in half falling to the forest floor. Kyo didn't even feel the pain from his bleeding hand, he was in too much turmoil.

"How could I think that about Yuki? I hate Yuki. I hate that kuso nezumi!" Kyo repeated over and over again pounding his fists into the fallen wood.

Kyo continued this beating of the wood until he was completely exhausted and the tree was a pile of mulch and splinters. His fists were bloody and cover with cuts and splinters. Wearily he dragged himself back to the house and through the door.

Tohru was cleaning the kitchen when she heard Kyo drag himself in. She rounded the corner and saw him getting out the first aid kit with bloody hands.

"Kyo! Oh my goodness! Here let me help you." Tohru said taking the first aid kit and leading Kyo to the kitchen.

Sitting down, Tohru took the tweezers out of the first aid kit and began removing the splinters from Kyo's hands. "Oh Kyo, what have you been doing." She said.

"Nothing…" Kyo mumbled.

"I was worried when Shigure said you weren't coming for dinner and had ran out the wall." Tohru said as she began cleaning the cuts.

"Thanks…" Kyo said.

"Did you and Yuki get into a fight?" Tohru said wrapping the bandages around Kyo's hands.

"No…not a fight." Kyo said remembering Yuki in that dress and blushed.

"Oh…an argument then…" She said slightly happy they didn't fight.

"….Not really…." Kyo said quietly.

"Then what happened?" Tohru said confused.

"I don't know." Kyo said.

Tohru gave him a puzzled look and then put away the first aid kit. Kyo was being weird; Tohru didn't understand why he would beat himself up this much over…well…nothing.

Kyo thanked Tohru for bandaging his hand and went upstairs to his room. "Maybe I just need to sleep." Kyo mumbled as he lay down and drifted off into dreamless sleep.

The next morning Yuki woke and grabbed his uniform for school. Trudging to the bathroom, he opened the door and turned on the shower (They woke him up better than bathes). His plan for the day was fairly simple, go to school, avoid Fan Club, go to Ayame's store to return the dress, come home, do homework. Hopefully it would be as simple as that.

Kyo had woken up before everyone else and went out side to punch down another tree. He came back inside and cleaned his wounds and bandaged his hands again. Being sweaty and such, he decided he needed to take a shower. Staggering up stairs, he grabbed a towel and his uniform then went to the bathroom and opened the door.

Yuki heard the door open and was slightly confused he opened the shower curtain to see Kyo standing there. Yuki's eyes widened to a considerable degree, as did Kyo's.

Kyo turned on heel and slammed the door shut behind him. "Did…I just…see Yuki naked!" He thought as his face turned an amazing shade of red. Kyo decided that today was not a good day to take a shower…maybe he should hose of on the lawn (WITH CLOTHES ON PERVERTS!..).

Yuki stood there for a couple seconds after Kyo left before grabbing his towel and drying off. "I can't believe I let Kyo see me in…another…embarrassing way." Yuki mumbled as he put his uniform on. The day definitely wasn't going his way.

bdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

Tohru was feeling the tension between Yuki and Kyo today. The weird thing is they weren't even glaring at each other, if they made any eye contact they both would quickly look away and blush like crazy.

She felt extremely relieved when they arrived at school and Uo and Hana came up to see her.

bdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

At the end of the school day, Yuki headed out to go to Ayame's store but was stopped when Torhu came up next to him with Kyo.

"Yuki, are you ready to go home?" Tohru said.

"Actually Honda-san… I was going to go visit Ayame…" Yuki said.

"Oh! That's great, we'll see you when you get home." Tohru said. She was very happy about Yuki going to visit Ayame again, two days in a row!

Kyo…well…all he could think of was Yuki in a flowy pale violet dress and hat.

Yuki noticed they way Kyo wasn't looking at him and figured he was thinking about the dress and rushed off.

Yuki arrived at Ayame's shop and walked into the cool air-conditioning.

"Yuki! What a great surprise! Two days in a row! Mon petit frère, je t'aime, je t'aime!" Ayame said.

"Ayame…I just came to return the dress." Yuki said taking the dress out to give to Ayame.

"No no no, I know how proper you are Yuki! I want you to keep it, you looked so lovely in it and anyways it got rid of your pesky fan girls didn't it? They stayed here for three hours afterwards." Ayame said.

"…Thank you ni-san…I guess…." Yuki mumbled.

"No problem! I'd do anything for my little brother." Ayame said smiling, "In fact, I believe that I should give you another dress just to show how much I love you!"

"NO! Please you don't need to!" Yuki said quickly.

"Oh nonsense! I'm just showing you how much I love you." Ayame said as he once again dragged Yuki to the back room.

"Where's Mine?" Yuki said as Ayame ran around with fabrics.

"Oh I gave her the afternoon off." Ayame said comparing trimmings.

"Oh…." Yuki said. Mine was his only way of getting out of this and she was gone.

An hour or two later, Yuki emerged from the dressing room and walked towards the large mirrors. This time his dress was a deep navy color with a neck once again at the collar bone. The sleeves were long and flared at the end with white lace at the trim. The shoes this time were slightly high heeled and ankle boots. Ayame tossed Yuki the hat that was much like the last one, except it had a band of white lace around the top.

"Oh Yuki-chan! You look beautiful!" Ayame said, "and as a special treat I made you another dress to take home with you."

"Thank you Ni-san…I've really got to go now though." Yuki said blushing.

As he walked home, Yuki was thinking, "If I had really not wanted this dress…I would have refused more or hit him….oh my god… do I really want these dresses?"

Yuki once again avoided Tohru, who was immersed in her cooking, and Shigure, who was talking on the phone to his editor pretending to be sick. Yuki walked up the stairs and to his room, for some reason excited to try on the other dress Ayame had sent with him.

Kyo was up on the roof and had seen Yuki come home, he was wearing another dress. "I think I like the violet better on him…" Kyo thought. He hated having these type of thoughts but they wouldn't stop so he decided to just ignore them…as much as he could. Plus he had had enough of Uotani making fun of his bandaged hands. Jumping down, Kyo went back into his room.

Yuki heard a thump in the room next to his. "Oh crap," Yuki thought, "Kyo saw me…" Yuki had changed out of the navy dress and was about to open the box Ayame had given him. Carefully he untied the ribbon and gently opened the box. Yuki's eyes grew wide when he saw what lay in the box.


	4. Chapter 4

Inside the box lay a cream dress, it had a high collar with scalloped edges with a choker ribbon tied in a bow. The sleeves were scalloped at the edges too with a ribbon tied a few inches under the shoulder. Tenderly Yuki picked it up and slid it on, the fabric catching perfectly on his hips giving him a slightly more feminine look. The bottom hem of the dress was scalloped at well, barely touching the scalloped tops of the socks that Yuki found with the elegant shoes.

Wrapped separately at the bottom was a parasol that was cream with a ribbon on the handle. Yuki picked it up and opened it, looking into the mirror he let a small smile creep across his face. He did look feminine, no matter how much he didn't want to.

Smoothing out imaginary wrinkles, Yuki spun in slow circles watching the creamy fabric flow around him. "Ayame did a good job…" Yuki thought fingering the silken ribbons.

Suddenly there was a knock on Yuki's door, he whirled around so fast he almost gave himself whiplash.

"Yuki, dinner's ready." Tohru's voice came through the door.

"Ah, Honda-san… I'll be down in a few minutes. I'm just going to change." Yuki called to her.

"Alright." Tohru said before happily going to knock on Kyo's door.

Kyo was sitting there in his room with a text book out trying to study, but the images of Yuki in the two dresses and opening the shower curtain kept drifting up.

"Kyo!" Tohru's voice came calling.

"What!" Kyo called back.

"Dinner's ready." She said.

"Okay, I'm coming." Kyo said as he got to his feet.

Kyo, Shigure and Tohru sat down and started eating.

"Ah…Tohru-chan, where's Yuki-kun." Shigure said.

"Um, well he said he would be down in a minute." Tohru said.

"I see, I wonder what he could be doing up there." Shigure said raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID PERVERT!" Kyo yelled whacking Shigure over the head.

"Tohru! Kyo's hitting me!" Shigure whined pulling at Tohru's sleeve.

"Um…Kyo I don't understand. Why did you hit Shigure-san?" Tohru said clearly puzzled.

Kyo just blushed like crazy and half yelled, "I'm going to get the kuso nezumi."

Kyo stomped up the stairs and banged on Yuki's door. "Oi! Nezumi! Are you coming down or not. Shigure's getting stupid." Kyo growled.

"I am coming…I'm just…stuck." Yuki said.

"What the hell are you talking about…" Kyo said opening the door.

"NO! Don't get out!" Yuki said, but it was too late. Kyo was standing in Yuki's room gazing down upon the dress clad Yuki. Too late Yuki had realized that the dress could only be taken off if all the tiny buttons hidden on the back were undone, and obviously he couldn't do it himself. He was also too ashamed to ask anyone to help.

Kyo walked towards Yuki very slowly, his eyes fixed on the flustered look on Yuki's face. Yuki stood up and looked Kyo in the eyes.

"What are you doing." Yuki said quietly.

Kyo didn't say anything but gently began to undo the tiny buttons trailing down Yuki's back. Yuki just tilted his head towards the floor and tried to ignore the tender way Kyo was, to be exact, undressing him. Both boys had a deep red painted across their cheeks.

Once all the buttons were undone, the creamy fabric began to slide off Yuki's slender shoulders revealing his porcelain skin. Kyo felt a lump in his throat as he ran his fingers across the smooth skin. Snapping back to his senses, Kyo drew back his hand and quickly exited the room.

Yuki let out a long held breath and almost collapsed onto his bed. Why had Kyo done that. Yuki still felt ghostly tingles of Kyo's touches causing him to flush even darker. Taking the dress off, Yuki put on a pair of pants and a Chinese style shirt.

He walked down to the kitchen and avoided all eye contact with Kyo. They ate in silence until Shigure piped up.

"Ne ne, Kyon-kyon, Yuki-chan, what's got the two of you so silent today?" Shigure said.

"Nothing." Both Yuki and Kyo answered at the same time. They caught each others eye and blushed insanely bright.

"Ooooh I see what's going on!" Shigure said. Yuki and Kyo snapped their heads up and look at their cousin with wide eyes. "Yes, you two have been having secret love trysts right under our very noses!" Shigure said jokingly.

"OF COURSE NOT!" Yuki shouted while Kyo yelled, "NOT A CHANCE YOU STUPID DOG!"

Shigure just laughed at Yuki and Kyo's reactions causing them to sink back to their seat with their normal pissed off looks on their faces.

At the end of dinner, Yuki and Kyo darted back up to their rooms in an effort to avoid having contact with anyone. But as they lay on their beds, the only thing they could think of was the other person that lay behind the thin wall.


	5. Chapter 5

Yuki was not quite awake. In fact his eyes were still closed as he stumbled down the stairs for breakfast. His normal slow-to-wake demeanor was increased because of the lack of sleep he had gotten. He just couldn't get the way Kyo had touched him out of his mind. He had touched him with such gentleness that his greatest rival should never have done. It confused him so much, that might be why he had a headache this morning.

It seemed as if the world wanted his headache to progress to a migrane for when he arrived downstairs he was greeted by a loud, "YUKI! How good it is to see you this morning! HA HA HA! The sun is bright, the birds are chirping, your older brother is here to visit. What could possibly make it better!" Ayame's booming voice called out.

"An aspirin…" Yuki mumbled blinking his eyes open. Tohru quickly rushed to the cabinet and got Yuki an aspirin and a glass of water.

"Ah, Aya. I hope you haven't been too lonely while we've been apart." Shigure said.

"I kept my self from too much pain by thinking of when we would next meet. You will be subject to my imagination tonight Gure-san." Ayame crooned.

Kyo who was drinking out of the milk carton stopped and yelled, "Stop being creepy!"

Ayame and Shigure let out their contrasting laughs, Ayame's booming "HA HA HA" and Shigure's teasing "Hahahaha…aah…"

Yuki just rubbed his temples and asked, "Why are you here Oni-san…"

"When does a brother need a reason to dote upon his brother." Ayame said.

"When the brother has been doting too much on the brother in the last two days." Yuki growled.

"Nonsense! You can never dote too much. Doting is a sign of affection and my dear Yuki and I have much affection for you." Ayame grinned.

"Yes Yuki, take your brother's gift. Ayame is such a giving, loving person you'll hurt his feelings if you don't." Shigure said slyly, mostly to get Tohru on his side.

"Oh Yuki you must! You don't want Ayame-san's feelings hurt do you." Tohru said giving Yuki that face, the one that got the boys to do what ever odd thing she was asking.

"I'm sorry Honda-san, I didn't get much sleep last night." Yuki explained.

"Oh, was Kyo-kun keeping you busy?" Shigure joked.

Yuki just sent him a death glare and accepted the large package from Ayame. "Is this able to be opened here?" He asked.

Ayame looked thoughtful, "Perhaps not, you can open it in your room if you please."

Yuki was relieved that his brother had understood his reluctance to share the fact he owned a few dresses with anyone. Silently he toted his package up to his room.

Ayame was in the kitchen still blabbering on about how much Yuki was going to like his present with out actually saying what it was. This got Shigure and Tohru extremely curious about what Ayame could possibly give Yuki that shouldn't be opened in front of them. Now of course each of them had different ideas of what it could be; Shigure thought is was a portion of this collection of porn and adult films he and Ayame had made when they were in high school, where as Tohru thought it was something so brotherly that Yuki didn't want them to see how much he actually loved his brother.

So the two, unintentionally on Tohru's part, drilled Ayame about the gift trying to figure out what it was. Ayame was loving all the attention but noticed it lacked from Kyo.

"Kyonkitchi, why so silent?" Ayame said.

"Stop calling me that… and I don't care what you gave Yuki." Kyo growled.

Ayame just pouted.

"I'm leaving." Kyo said getting up and going to his room.

"Don't you have school today?" Shigure said.

Kyo turned around and glared, "No…Baka…it's Saturday."

"Oh…really? I didn't notice." Shigure said hazily.

Kyo just rolled his eyes and walked up to his room. Kyo didn't need to listen to Ayame's boastful blather, he was pretty sure what the fool had given Yuki. He was pretty sure Ayame had given Yuki another dress.

"I wonder what it looks like" Kyo mused drifting off into a semi-dreaming state. He pictured Yuki in a long floor length dress made from translucent blue and purple fabrics that pooled at his feet. The low back of the dress had criss-cross straps that revealed, teasingly, Yuki's pale skin. Kyo slapped himself lightly across the cheek, he shouldn't be imagining that.

Kyo shook his head, as if to knock the thought out of his brain, then picked up a discarded text book and began to read it.

Yuki's fingers trembled as he undid the fancy ribbons and paper surrounding the large box his brother had given him. Lifting off the lid, Yuki found a small separately wrapped package, a letter and a gorgeous dress. The dress was rose colored with a high scalloped neck like the last one he had received. Although instead of a ribbon it had a pink and white swirled stone in a cameo style setting to tie around the neck. The sleeves were an extremely pale pink lace, so pale you could mistake it for white, in the belled fashion once again. It had a creamy underskirt with the rose over skirt that was a couple inches shorter than the underskirt. The underskirt was also revealed by the split in the front of the overskirt.

The shoes were elegant slippers of the pale pink the lace sleeves were. Yuki hadn't put the dress on yet and was just admiring it. The other wrapped package was making Yuki wonder, so he opened it to find of all things a strapless bra of his skin color. Yuki stared at it in disbelief, was his brother joking? Picking up the letter, Yuki opened it and read silently.

_To my dearest brother:_

_You are most likely either staring in awe of my beautiful creation or staring in shock of the nifty little device I gave you. You may be wondering, what on earth has my amazing brother given me now? Well I shall tell you; the device I gave you may look like a bra, but in fact it is an enhancer. Let me explain, it makes it seem as if you have a bosom when in fact, it's genetically impossible for you to have one. _

_The padding of the enhancer is just enough to give you a natural looking bosom. This will be important for some of my other creations I make you. To make you look more womanly while parading happily in your gowns, the enhancer is the perfect disguise accessory._

_Not to mention make you look devilishly sexy in some future gowns. Just be careful not to break any men's hearts!_

_Your most ever loving, extraordinary brother,_

_Ayame_

"My brother must be the biggest idiot in the world…" Yuki said clutching his forehead, he was extremely grateful of the aspirin Tohru had given him. Poking at the cups of the bra, no excuse me… _enhancer_. They actually seemed real enough; being strapless it would be able to be worn in small strapped and strapless dresses. It took him a couple minutes, but Yuki finally figured out how to get the _enhancer_ on. He didn't want to muss with the new dress just yet so he put on the violet dress, his first dress.

Looking into the mirror Yuki noticed the _enhancer_ actually worked. It made his chest look much larger than it actually was giving him a more feminine look. Yuki slipped the dress off and removed the _enhancer_. That would wait, Yuki didn't think he was ready to give up more of his masculinity.

Yuki noticed that the new dress also featured the same tiny buttons hidden down the back. "Great…either I'll have to get Ayame to help me. But that is not something I want to do. Or get Kyo to help me…" Yuki blushed as he thought once again of Kyo's gentle fingers unbuttoning his dress, the soft cloth sliding off his shoulders, the warm touch of Kyo's fingers lightly touching his back. "I've got to stop thinking about that…" Yuki mumbled, "Even so… Kyo's a better choice than Ayame."


	6. Chapter 6

Kyo heard a soft knock on is door and he got up and opened it to find Yuki standing there. "What do you want…" Kyo said with not as much venom as usual.

Yuki blushed, "Um…could you…well…help me?" He stuttered out.

Kyo blushed and nodded. The two went back into Yuki's room and Yuki slipped on the unbuttoned dress and turned his back to Kyo. Kyo's nimble fingers hooked the tiny little buttons, one by one, causing shivers to go down Yuki's back.

As Kyo hooked the last button, he gently tied the ribbon of the cameo around Yuki's neck, his hot breath tickling Yuki. Yuki turned around to face Kyo; a heated blush fell across his face as he felt Kyo's eyes travel up and down.

Kyo was stunned, Yuki looked gorgeous. He couldn't stop his eyes from traveling up and down Yuki's thin frame. Slowly Kyo took as step forward causing him to be less than two inches away from Yuki.

Yuki's eyes were half lidded and he whispered, "Kyo…what." But he was cut off as Kyo closed to small gap between them and placed a soft kiss upon Yuki's lips. Then as suddenly as it came, it went as Kyo pulled back and began to leave the room in a hurry.

"Wait! Kyo." Yuki said reaching out after the boy.

Kyo turned around half expecting to be hit or kicked was greeted by a blushing Yuki who was staring at the floor. "Can you…um…since I'm done wearing it…can you unbutton it for me." Yuki said quietly.

Kyo nodded and as gently as he had buttoned it, unbuttoned it. Although this time he didn't stay after he finished his task, he darted out of the room and into his. Kyo curled up onto his futon and decided to try and sleep off the rest of the day.

Yuki re-dressed in his original outfit for the day and went downstairs. AS he re-entered the kitchen he was almost literally pounced on by Shigure and Tohru.

"Yuki-kun! What did he give you." Tohru said excitedly.

"Ah…"

"Yes Yuki, what did Aya give you." Shigure said coyly.

"A perfectly lovely gift." Yuki said, "Thank you Oni-san."

Ayame was smiling broadly and Tohru had a sparkly look in her eyes. They were both very pleased with Yuki's reaction to the gift.

"Ayame-san, are you staying the night?" Tohru asked.

"Yes, I was planning on staying the night before leaving first thing in the morning, we have quite a load to make at the shop." Ayame said.

"Shall I prepare an extra futon in Yuki's room?" Tohru said.

"No, that's quite alright. I believe I shall be sharing a room with Gure-san tonight." Ayame said giving Shigure a suggestive look.

Shigure returned the look with a sexy grin of his own. Indeed, Ayame would not be getting any sleep tonight.


	7. Chapter 7

Kyo's plan of sleeping off the day went fairly well, but by eight o' clock he could sleep no longer and climbed onto the roof. The sky had almost finished it's routine transition into the deepest navy and the stars were just beginning to spark. This had to be Kyo's favorite time of night, it seemed so calm and peaceful. It was just…perfect. Laying back on the roof, he closed his eyes and breathed in the sweet scent of the dusk air.

Yuki had spent the rest of the day working on his garden with Tohru. They had harvested several different types of vegetables and Tohru had given him a mini cooking lesson with the food. They had all sat down to dinner, but Kyo didn't come down because he was asleep. Yuki was slightly worried, what if he did something wrong, what if Kyo was just terribly embarrassed about the whole affair. Yuki was tossing and turning until he heard a thump on the roof. Getting out of his bed, Yuki found a way to climb to the roof.

On the roof he found Kyo laying there in his pajamas (a t-shirt and a pair of boxers). Yuki, as quietly as he could, climbed up beside the cat. "Hey…" Yuki whispered.

Kyo opened his eyes and looked next to him and found Yuki sitting there with his knees drawn up to his chest. "Nezumi…" Kyo breathed.

"Neko." Yuki smiled.

Kyo's features softened at Yuki's tone. He patted the space beside him, "Come sit next to me." He said softly.

Yuki moved closer to Kyo and sat in the spot indicated. "So, why the sudden change Kyo." Yuki said.

"….What change." Kyo said not meeting Yuki's eyes.

"The being nice…the helping me…..the…um…k-kiss." Yuki said slowly.

Kyo blushed, "I don't know. Just seeing you like that, made me…just…" Kyo shook him self.

"So you like me as a girl." Yuki said coldly.

"No! that's not what I meant…" Kyo said.

"Then what did you mean." Yuki asked.

"Seeing you…gave me this feeling…I can't really explain it." Kyo said.

"What do you mean?" Yuki said.

Kyo bit his lip and tried to explain, "Normaly…you try to hide it, but when you're wearing…those… you just can't. When you dress that way, it makes it impossible to hide what you truly are."

"And what am I…" Yuki said softly.

Kyo sat up and turned towards Yuki, "Beautiful." He stated simply and sweetly. Kyo leaned in, slow enough so that if Yuki didn't want it he could pull away. But he didn't in fact he leaned in and the two's lips met in a tender kiss.

Kyo was now enthused and ran his tongue on Yuki's lower lip. Yuki gasped and Kyo slid his tongue in exploring Yuki's mouth. Tentatively, Yuki wrapped his arms around Kyo's neck as he deepened the kiss. Kyo wrapped his arms around Yuki's waist and pulled the nezumi on top of him.

The two kissed vigorously for several minutes before they broke for air. Yuki was sitting on Kyo's lap panting slightly with a healthy glow across his cheeks. Kyo had an excited grin on his face and mischief in his eyes.

"Well nezumi, did that answer your question." Kyo said.

"Quite sufficiently." Yuki said breathlessly.

Kyo kissed him softly once again on the lips, "We better get back in bed…" he whispered.

Yuki nodded. The two parted and went back into their separate rooms to fall asleep dreaming of the other.


	8. Chapter 8

The weekend had past, Yuki and Kyo avoided each other except for their secret meetings on the roof. So on Monday morning, Kyo was sitting at the breakfast table eating before they left for school. Shigure was sitting across from him reading the news paper while Tohru was bustling around preparing lunches.

Yuki sleepily walked into the kitchen skidding on his socks tripping around slightly. Tohru smiled at him as she chopped up some carrots, Yuki had seemed happier lately maybe it was because he and Ayame were patching things up.

Yuki sat down and absentmindedly kissed Kyo and said, "Good morning."

Without thinking, Kyo smiled and said "Morning." back.

Tohru dropped her knife which narrowly avoided her foot as it clattered to the floor. Shigure's hands slipped off his news paper and his mouth hung open. Kyo and Yuki suddenly realized what they did and blushed furiously scooting far away from each other.

"Y-yuki? K-kyo?" Tohru stuttered out extremely confused.

"Well, well…when did this happen?" Shigure said raising his eyebrows.

Yuki and Kyo looked down abashedly and said nothing. Tohru was still standing in utter shock…Kyo….and….Yuki? When did that happen? Was this why Yuki had seemed happier? All of these thoughts gave Tohru a headache.

The three had not said anything and they were half way to school when Kyo did something fairly shocking. Kyo had slipped his hand into Yuki's and they laced their fingers together.

"Kyo…" Tohru said.

"Yeah…" Kyo answered fully prepared to defend him self.

"When we get a block from the school you might want to stop holding hands. That way nobody at school will…well….see. That is! If you don't want them to!" Tohru said blushing.

"You're very kind Honda-san." Yuki said, "We're really happy that you don't find this…well….disgusting."

Kyo just made an agreeing noise.

"As long as the two of you are happy, that's all that matters to me." Tohru said smiling.

"Thanks." Kyo mumbled.

Yuki happily walked to school holding Kyo's hand, having a very good omen about the day. A block from school, they untwined their hands and go in their usual distance from each other. But only to Tohru they seemed to have a lighter step, a happier glow and demeanor about them.

"Tohru!!!!!" Was the only warning the got before Momiji pounced, almost hugging Tohru. And by almost hugging Tohru, I mean Haru grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him back.

"Momiji, how nice to see you! How are you?" Tohru said brightly.

"I'm doing great if Tohru's doing great!" Momiji grinned.

"And Hatsuharu-san, how are you doing." Tohru asked politely, as always.

"Pretty good, went to Ayame's shop the other day. Picked up a present for Rin." Haru said.

"Oh! What did you get her! Not that it matters of course, receiving a gift from you must make her very happy anyways." Tohru said.

"I…um…yeah….I got her a nurse's uniform and I nicked one of Hatori's stethoscopes and some latex gloves for her." Haru said knowing full well that Tohru had no idea what he wanted to use those for.

"Is she planning on becoming a nurse?" Tohru asked while Kyo and Yuki began to cough violently.

"Not really, well….I guess she'll be taking care of me" Haru said suggestively.

Tohru just gave him one of her famous confused looks before Momiji dragged her away to show her something or other.

Yuki and Kyo both walk at their normal distance from each other glaring as well as they could. "Oi, Nezumi. You going to your stupid brother's shop again today." Kyo said on his normal rude voice.

It hurt Yuki to have Kyo speak like that to him, but he knew it was the best for when they were at school. "What's it to you. He's my brother not yours." Yuki said back putting in his edge of cold.

Kyo growled and said "I don't want him to be my brother! He's a fucking weirdo!"

"That's no way to talk to our Prince! Even if you are his cousin!" Came a voice.

Yuki wanted to run and Kyo knew it. "We are the Prince Yuki Fan Club!!! And we are here to defend our beloved Prince from people talking to him in a lower way than they should!" Motoko Minegawa proclaimed.

"He doesn't need your protection." Kyo said rolling his eyes.

"Yes Minegawa-sempai, I'm perfectly fine and capable of taking care of this by myself." Yuki said in his normal cool politeness.

"But Prince Yuki-san! He has insulted your dignity!" Motoko cried out.

"Actually you're insulting my dignity more than Kyo ever could, Minegawa-sempai." Yuki said giving her one of his less powerful glares.

Motoko and the other fan girls had looks of shock plastered upon their faces; their Prince had never spoken to them like that before. Never so harshly…so demanding…so dominant! And it made him all the more attractive to them.

Yuki was instantly swarmed by the girl who were saying such things as, "Tell me what to do Yuki!" or the more freakish people saying "Oh Prince dominate me!" Kyo was getting insanely ticked off and jealous from this and he pulled Yuki from the pack of rabid fangirls.

"Back off bitches, he doesn't want you." Kyo practically yelled.

The girls froze and then their eyes narrowed into icy glares and Motoko hissed, "How would you know! You barely even speak with the Prince even though he's your own flesh and blood. You know nothing about him!"

That blew Kyo's fuse and he became very deathly quiet and said to Motoko, "How can you think that you know more about him than me. I don't have to speak with Yuki to get to know him, I've been so close to him all of my life that I know far more about him than you will ever even dream of knowing. So don't tell me that I don't know Yuki, when you can't even tell that your constant presence makes him extremely uncomfortable and annoyed. You think you know your "Prince" so well, when in fact you're just idolizing an image you created for him. So back off and get out of my way!"

With that, Kyo scooped Yuki up into his arms and walked angrily through the widening path the fan girls made for him out of sheer shock.

Instead of going to their home room, Kyo took Yuki up to his favorite spot on the roof and set him down. "Sorry." He said averting his eyes to the ground.

Yuki placed one of his small white hands on Kyo's tanned cheek and turned his face towards himself. Without saying a single word, he kissed Kyo softly then buried his face into Kyo's chest wrapping his arms around the neko's waist in a tight hug.

Kyo rested his head on top of Yuki's and breathed in the lovely scent of his hair and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy completely understanding Yuki's appreciation for what he had done.

The bell rang, but the two held on for just a little bit longer. Yuki looked up into Kyo's eyes and said, "We should get to class."

Kyo sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on, we're going to Ayame's afterschool by the way to answer your question." Yuki said which got Kyo's attention.

"Both of us?" Kyo said loosening his hold on Yuki.

"Mmhm…Shigure will most likely have called and told Ayame about the incident this morning so he'll most likely want your input for whatever he's making." Yuki explained.

"Oh." Kyo said and Yuki grinned at the line of blush that crawled across his cheeks.

Yuki grabbed Kyo's hand and tugged him towards the door, "But that's for later, right now we have class!"

Kyo had never wished to hear the end of school bell so badly.

AAAAAAAAAAA

Wow so this chapter has taken what...2 years to come out since i started this story originally. It's amazing how well boredom invigorates my intrest in my old classics XD


	9. Chapter 9

Ding-dong….the Bell of Ayame's shop chimed happily as Yuki walked in followed by a nervous looking Kyo. They had walked here together after school, enjoying the long peaceful walk talking about things that didn't really matter at all like most normal couples do. But now that they were inside, Kyo was paralyzed with his fear of whatever Ayame would do to him; he was a nutcase as far as Kyo knew so there was no telling how he would react.

Suddenly a large maroon and silver object flew out of the back room and practically pounced Yuki happily screaming, "Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuki!!!"

Kyo froze and his eyes grew wide as he watched Ayame shower his brother with excess affection. Yuki finally got him to stand by himself and that's when Ayame noticed Kyo.

"Ah….Kyonkichi! The man who unfroze my little Yuki's heart! What made you fall so deeply in love with him, was it the cream colored dress? It's very romantic I admit, but if it conquered you my creations are even more powerful than I thought. But then again it was created with the intention of making my dearest Yuki into a beautiful beautiful man worthy of love and affection, not that he wasn't already, but just put it out there more. He looked amazing didn't he Kyonkichi, tell me didn't he? Come on, I know he did. Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!"

Ayame whined at Kyo until Kyo practically yelled, "Fine! Okay! He looked amazing! Are you happy now!"

Ayame for once in his life couldn't speak for four seconds. "….Yes! Now come along both of you, Mine and I are going to make you marvelous!"

Kyo suppressed a groan and looked over to see Yuki smiling and holding back laughter. He sighed and gave a half smile back at him, it was good to see Yuki smiling he looked so beautiful when he did that Kyo almost forgot he was being dragged by the back of his shirt by Ayame.

Kyo was alarmed when Mine suddenly appeared and stole away Yuki to fit him in some creations that Ayame had apparently made since his last visit. Ayame pulled Kyo into another room and pulled out a bright pink tape measure and began to take his measurements.

"My aren't you fit!" Ayame said jotting down his measurements, "Your body frame reminds me of Shii-chan when he was young."

Kyo made a face as Ayame sighed, but made not comment. He stood very still as Ayame began to throw all sorts of fabric samples on him while also showing him dress sketches.

"Okay, do you like the soft red or the hard purple? The pink velvet or the green chiffon? The ruffled lace or the pin lace? The cross straps or the halter?" Ayame chattered on barely waiting for Kyo to answer.

"Wait! Am I picking these for me or for Yuki?" Kyo said, his head was spinning from all the questions.

"Oh! I would never let you pick your own! I'm just finding out what you like. Seeing what type of man has caught my Yuki's fancy." Laughed Ayame.

"So that was pointless?" Kyo growled.

"Not entirely."

Kyo rolled his eyes, but said nothing.

After a while of sitting around in the back of the store watching Ayame's fingers fly with a needle and thread and effortlessly use the sewing machine, Kyo found himself being forced into an outfit. To his surprise, it wasn't anything compleately outlandish. Ayame had dressed Kyo in a pair of well tailored dark brown jeans, a button up white shirt (with the top couple buttons open of course) and an army green cargo jacket that set off his orange hair nicely.

"So? What do you think." Ayame said in a surprisingly serious voice.

Kyo was staring at himself in the mirror, he looked pretty good and Ayame had done something to his hair that made it look stylish. "It's….good." Kyo grudgingly approved.

"Fantastic!" Ayame exclaimed, "I'm going to see how Yuki's coming along. Sit tight Kyonkitchi."

Kyo stood there for a couple seconds and then Ayame came hurtling back in like a cannonball.

"He's ready!!!" Ayame laughed excitedly, "HA HA HA!!!"

Ayame led Kyo to where Mine and Yuki had been and Kyo could barely keep his mouth from dropping open. Mine had put Yuki into a front-snap, sleeveless jumper type dress that seemed to be a longer more feminine version of Kyo's jacket. Yuki had on a long sleeve white tee-shirt underneath it as well as a cute square billed army cap. His shoes were clunky tie-up shoes and were worn with cute white socks.

While Kyo was looking over Yuki, Yuki was looking over him and nodded his approval to Ayame who grinned and did a silent thumbs up.

Kyo walked up to Yuki and kissed his cheek so he could whisper, "You look amazing" into his ear. Yuki blushed, but didn't say anything to let Ayame or Mine know what Kyo had said.

"Ah! Love is in the air! Can't you feel it Mine!" Ayame swooned.

"Yes! And no better couple, such beautiful people, such beautiful clothes!" Mine said gesturing.

"Indeed, clothes make the man. In Kyonkitchi's case, this is most definitely true. I, Ayame, took my dearest brother Yuki's wild rogue and cleaned him up, made him a man worth showing off. A regular piece of arm candy that one!" Ayame boasted tossing rose petals in the air.

Yuki and Kyo didn't even break eye contact to cast disparaging looks at Ayame's antics. Ayame noticed this and pulled out his wallet. He began brandishing large amounts of bills at Kyo and Yuki and exclaiming, "Lovebirds! Oh star-crossed lovers! Yoo-hoo!"

Finally he got Kyo and Yuki's attention and handed them the money, "I want you to go out, have a date…like a normal couple would. I'll even call Hatori to give you a ride if you want."

Kyo was speechless and Yuki was so moved, he hugged his brother. "Thank you…" He said, "But I don't think Hatori should drive us, it would make him liable to tell Akito and I don't want to cause any problems for him."

"Ah…you're right." Ayame said, "Either way, you're going on a date. I'll call Gure-san and inform him of your tardiness. Now get along you two!"

Kyo smiled and snaked his hand into Yuki's, they were going to be like a real couple and go out on a real date. Yuki sighed, this was going to be great, all he really wanted was to be normal anyways and this was about as close as he was going to get.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

I have finally gotten back into the swing of things and am moving the plot along! I'm not sure how long I'll keep updating, meaning I'm searching for a tie to this plot and it may be coming in…5 or six chapters if I calculate this right.

But who knows, I'm notorious for dropping then picking up again and I love sequels with a furious passion.

In other words, I have no idea what I'm doing and you can all laugh at the muddle this whole story is in.


End file.
